Hidden emotions
by padz-nd-prongz
Summary: Harry's heart is ripped to shreds but can anyone help put it back together? First fanfic so bare with me
1. Realisation in the room of requirement

**Hidden emotions **

**Harry's heart is broken but is there anyone who can fix it back together**

_Sadly I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters_

Chapter 1 – Realisation in the room of requirement

Harry's POV

Harry stood shocked, routed to the spot. The blonde just stared back at him, a smirk appearing across his carved face. He laughed cruelly into Harry's face and left the room.

_**Flash back**_

_**Harry found the door to the room of requirement, wondering what Cormac wanted. He found the note saying to meet him in the come and go room.**_

_**As he entered, as he pushed back his hair, trying to look presentable.**_

_**Cormac had been lying across a sofa, in front of a fire, but as he saw Harry he got up and the fire extinguished. He walked close to Harry until their noses could have touched. Harry stared into his chocolate brown eyes. **_

"_**I love you" slipped his lips.**_

_**Cormac raised his head, tossing his hair.**_

"_**Of course you do, how else would I have gotten on the team? You're a pathetic waste of space and it's over!"**_

_**End of flashback**_

Harry felt a pain of realisation. 'Cormac had wanted to get on the quidditch team, and had used Harry to get what he wanted.'

He collapsed as a wave of emotion hit him and the room changed around him.

* * *

I know its short but hope you like

Please review


	2. Night wanderings followed by wonderings

Hey hope you enjoyed the first chapter

sadly i own none of this

* * *

Chapter 2 – Night wanderings followed by wonderings

Draco's POV

Draco was wandering the corridors, looking for the room of requirement. He needed a good rest, after an hour and a half of Pansy cooing, pestering and generally trying to throw herself at him. So he was relieved when the door swung open to greet him.

As Draco turned, he realised he wasn't in a rest room, but the room of lost things, someone was already in here, and that's why the room was stuck. As he stood there, allowing the door behind to click shut, he heard someone crying. The gentle sobs grew louder and broke.

Draco wondered who it was, and before he knew it, he had rounded the corner and stood in front of the crying girl. But when he looked more clearly he saw that it wasn't a girl sat curled up and weeping, but Potter.

Potter looked up at Draco, his emerald eyes puffy and full of tears, he slumped violently as more emotion slipped from him.

Draco carefully knelt down by Harry and gently pulled Harry into him. As Harry continued to shake, Draco began slowly rocking him, whilst Harry cried harder and dribbled on his shirt.

Draco let his mind wander, wondering why Harry was here, what was wrong and why the hell he was calling him Harry.

* * *

Please review


	3. Tears, blurred visions and an unknown ma

I own none of this

* * *

Chapter 3 – Tears, blurred visions and an unknown man rocking him to sleep

Harry's POV

Nothing Harry did would make the tears stop coming. He hunched, defeated, against a bookcase and let the pain absorb him.

The seconds past like hours, with the only noise coming from his body that was shaking and shivering.

The silence was broken, as the door was opened and shut. Harry hoped it was Ron or Hermione. He turned to see who it was, but could only see the blur of a tall male outline. The blur came closer and knelt, pulling Harry towards him. Harry felt to weak to argue and followed the pull and ended up being rocked, while he continued to cry out his heart, until he felt his eyelids droop and his dreams taking over.

* * *

Please review i need the help

sorry the chapters so short


	4. The first sign of madness would be argui

What will happen to Harry??

well read and find out

i own nothing

* * *

Chapter 4 – The first sign of madness would be arguing with a portrait

Draco's POV

Once Harry had cried himself to sleep, Draco lifted him gently into his arms. He had never noticed how thin Harry was. His hair smelt like strawberries, and was soft to touch.

Draco continued up to the Gryffindor portrait hole.

"Password," the portrait issued.

"I don't know the password, I'm from different house,"

"Then no entry," the fat lady issued rather smugly.

"Let me in, I have to put him down," at his words, he nodded towards the sleeping Harry.

"No password. No entry,"

"Let me in, you stupid portrait!" Draco yelled, but not loud enough to wake the sleeping Harry.

At that moment, the portrait swung open to reveal a room full of furious Gryffindors.

The quidditch commentator, Lee Jordon, started,

"What the hell, Malfoy?" But he was silenced when he saw Harry snuggled in Draco's arms.

The others shifted to let Draco past, towards the nearest sofa, where he lay Harry down gently and smoothed his hair.

He then turned, and was greeted by the hiss of mudblood Granger,

"What did you do?" Others murmured in agreement about how Draco would do something like this.

Draco sighed, inwardly and put on his famous smirk,

"well, Granger, it seems that you are wrong. For I did nothing but find him sobbing his heart out on the floor of the 'come and go room'." He saw the people drift from him, to look at Harry, where they saw the fresh tear tracks that still glistened on Harry's face.

With all the dignity he could muster, Draco turned and left Gryffindor tower before he once again tried to touch Harry.

* * *

Hoped you liked it, i made it longer

Please review


	5. Furious friends and fighting back tears

Hi its nice to hear that you like my story so here is the next chapter as requested

Padz

xx

I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 5 – Furious friends and fighting back tears

Harry's POV

Harry awoke to the sun, glaring through the common room curtains, and jumped as he realised he was surrounded by curious faces. Ron and Hermione were nervous, Ginny, Dean and Seamus looked worried, and Neville looked plain strange.

Harry was confused as to how he got to the common room, but all he could do was remember the pain, which he had received in the room of requirement. The images stuck in his head, and Harry was fighting back tears once more until he broke down into uncontrollable sobs.

Rob looked like he could hit something. Seamus slipped between Dean and the sofa and dragged Harry into a hug. Harry snorted, sobbed and spluttered but finally managed to gasp the word 'Cormac' and looked up at Ron. Ron took one look into Harry's pained eyes that were filled with hurt, and understood.

"That git is dead"

Ron wasn't the only one that was angry, Harry thought, the others looked furious.

They walked slowly to the great hall for breakfast, their eyes never leaving Harry or Seamus who held his hand in bi moral support. Seamus had had to admit that Harry looked a state but Harry brushed away the comment saying that it didn't matte, he was who he was.

They entered the hall in formation. The twins – who knew the full story – at the front; Hermione and Ron one side and Ginny with Dean on the other. Harry and Seamus walked in the middle with Neville hovering behind.

The hall fell into silence and heads started to turn and stare at Harry's face. His eyes puffy and red, his lips swollen and his face pale.

They reached their spot on the Gryffindor table, but the twins carried on walking, followed by Ginny and Dean and a dozen others. Harry saw them stop as they reached the place where Cormac sat and then watched as they dragged him from the hall, kicking and screaming. Harry sat down, opposite Ron and Hermione, blinking back tears.

"So how exactly did I get in the common room?" He said, turning to Hermione.

"Well, Malfoy brought you up, he was shouting outside, so we let him in and he was holding you. Said he found you crying your eyes out in the room of requirement."

On hearing this Harry looked over at the Slytherin table, where his eyes met the soft silver ones of Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed

please keep on reviewing


	6. Realising you're in love with your enemy

Thanks for the reviews is been great feedback

If your wondering about Cormac he is transfered to st mungo's from hogwarts and isn't seen in the story again

I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 6 – Realising you're in love with your enemy

Draco's POV

Draco watched as the group entered, the Irish freak held onto Harry, and it made Draco want to punch him and take Harry's hand himself.

He watched Harry walking, thinking how cute his ebony hair was and how his glasses weren't dorky but rather kinky. He began let his mind wander.

"Draco!" Blaise said, loudly.

"Huh….., err, yes Blaise! I agree"

"You agree that you're a gay boy, who can't hold his liquor?"

"What, NO!!"

Blaise sighed and gave Draco an 'I despair look',

"You haven't been listening, have you?"

"No, sorry, I was day dreaming."

"Ohh, who of?" Blaise asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Just someone…….But I think I might love them"

Blaise sighed and got up but before leaving, bent down to Draco and whispered in his ear.

"Just tell Potter before the Irish bitch gets there first." Draco was shocked, and went to argue, but Blaise was already walking away.

"I'm not thick, Draco." He called over his shoulder.

Draco sighed and turned back to look at Harry, when emerald eyes locked with his own and, Draco noticed a single tear slide down Harry's slightly smiling face.

* * *

Draco needed a heart to heart

Please review


	7. First name terms and first kisses

Thanks for all the reviews so more than others

Hope you like this chapter

luv Padz

* * *

Chapter 7 – First name terms and first kisses

Harry's POV

The sun danced lower and lower, while the black lake lapped its bank. Harry was sat under a small oak tree, watching the giant squid splash the swimming first years. He smiled to himself, it was nice to have some peace and space from his friends.

"Harry?" The voice sounded anxious and caring, probably one of the girls, checking up on him. Harry turned to see and realised that it wasn't one of the girls, but the gorgeous blonde he had met eyes with at breakfast.

"I didn't know we were on first name terms, Malfoy" Harry said, raising his eyebrows.

"Oh-we-um-er-not-Harry-sorry-um" Draco just looked at his feet and toyed with his hands.

"Sit down," but Draco just continued to play with his hands.

"Draco, please sit down." Harry said, slightly quieter and gentler. Draco sat down, next to him, and gazed out at the lake.

"I know it was you." Harry began.

"I-I-I don't know what you mean!" Draco started.

"Please, Draco, I know it was you who rocked me and hugged me and if I went to your room, I would probably find a shirt with drool on it unless you've already sent it for cleaning." Harry felt a sudden wave of emotion hit him and tears began to come.

"Look at me," he whispered.

Draco looked at him, his eyes full of hurt and gasped. He learnt forwards, towards Harry and reached out a pale hand to wipe away his tears.

He leaned closer, until Harry could feel his warm breath on his face.

"Don't cry Harry," and with that Draco captured Harry's lips.

* * *

Please review to keep the Drarry story alive


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – Shouting to the world that you are a gay boy

Draco's POV

Draco trudged back up to the castle, his hand holding Harry's. He kissed Harry on the cheek and headed to the dungeons,

"Chamber of Secrets." Upon saying it, the door slid open to reveal the green and silver glow of the Slytherin common room.

"Drakeypoo! Where have you been?" Pansy squealed, launching herself towards Draco, her chest leaving her movements. Draco put his arms out to protect himself, but Pansy just pushed them to her hips. Blaise gave him a sympathetic look, as Pansy backed Draco up against the wall.

"Pansy, p-please, stop." He could hear the pleading in his voice.

"You know you want to Drakey," she leaned closer and closer.

"NO, STOP IT NOW!" Draco screamed, his hand colliding with her face. Silence fell in the common room, Draco could feel them staring at him.

"I can't do this anymore! I am gay! Alright, so keep your hands and breasts to yourself and stop throwing your slutty desperate body at me." Draco was shaking, his chest heaving.

"Don't be silly, Draco, come here!" Pansy looked livid her pug face scrumpling up.

"No bitch, leave me alone,…"Pansy was shaking her head and it left him no choice, Draco threw back his head and shouted.

"I LOVE HARRY POTTER! So let me be a gayboy in peace"

Everyone's jaws dropped.

"Blaise?" Draco said weakly, and with that left the common room.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – Some serious confusion

Harry's POV

Harry walked back up to the common, in a dream. He wasn't sure what was happening. Did he like Draco? And what about Cormac? He touched his lips, that were still gently tingling and he decided.

"Are you going to stand there all day , or are you going to give me the password?"

Harry jerked out his trance, and realised that he was standing in front of the Fat Lady.

"Sorry..'Ze Grindylows'.." he stumbled through the portrait hole.

"HARRY!" A blur of brown, bush hair hit him.

"Ouch! Hermione, get off, I'm fine!"

"We were so worried, were you suicidal?"

"What? No, how could I be? Life is too good."

Hermione stepped back from him to stand with Ron, where they exchanged glances.

"Mate, you've been really torn up, about Cormac….." Ron started but drifted off as Harry broke into a grin.

"Everything's going to be great, Ron, I have you three to help me." And with that he went to the dorms, leaving Ron and Hermione looking at each other.

"Three?"


End file.
